Just for a smile
by Hecoand
Summary: Aelfric would do anything to see Sitri smile. When he hears of her soon to be born child, he cannot help but feel overjoyed for her. Alas, The goddess is a fickle thing...


Seeing her smile is all I needed. Nothing more, nothing less. I just desired what's best for her. And it's truly what is best for her.

That's what I believe. That's what I know. And that's what I..

I…

Mostly accept. If I truly did accept it, I wouldn't be here.

No I would be assisting her with picking clothing for her child. Yet I told her I had cardinal work to attend. And if my work was to empty my own glass of wine alone at home, then yes. I would be doing my work.

Why is this so hard to accept? Why...why can't I just let her go?

"damnit Aelfric. You are better than-" as I speak to myself, I hear my door knocking, and I turn to go open it. Behind it is a young man. Brown hair, white armor and a honest smile.

"Mister Aelfric is it? The captain sends me here with a guest."

I raise my eyebrow in a curious manner. Do I know this man? Before I can ask him his name again, he moves aside to let his escort come closer.

My face lightens up, and I didn't even know I wasn't smiling when I opened the door. That would explain the man's reluctance to share his name. Like a fog lift, seeing Sitri come up with a tiny trained smile reminds me of the man's name.

"oh! Alois. I apologise. You are Jeralt's new squire. Good luck with your training." I say softly, as he laughs it off with a quick wave, already walking back to leave. I didn't even have time to ask if he wanted a cup of tea before leaving. Noticing I was staring away at a leaving man, Sitri pokes my shoulder, surprising me slightly as I invite her inside.

We go to the center of my room. It's not exactly huge. A shelf with books of ancient legends, with a clear separation between my actual combat tools and research ones. A bed on the left and a study on the right. With a simple table in the middle of it all. I pull out the chair of my study and offer it to Sitri, who just nods and sits down. I soon join her by using the second chair I own. Without exchanging words, I gently pour her a cup of tea. She suddenly let out a tiny grunt, and I chuckle softly.

"the baby is kicking you huh? Seems like it enjoys the smell of moonlight tea." I say to hopefully lighten the load of stress she undoubtedly has, about becoming a mother. She looks up at me, and nods, grabbing her cup and sipping it as I sit down. Before I could take a sip of my own however..

"Byleth."

I look up at her once more, holding my teacup firmly to not drop it. It's warmth quite comforting after the cold of the wine glass I was drinking earlier.

"Byleth?" I repeat, confused on what she had meant by such a call-out.

"the name… Byleth. For our child. What do you think?" she asks slowly while tiling her head to the side, which was her own way to express that her sentence was a question. Even if she had been growing better at it. Regardless, I think it over and hum a bit. Byleth…

"I think it's a nice name." I say sincerely, and my answer has her smile a bit. Nowhere near as widely as when jeralt gives her flowers. But I didn't mind. She was happy after all.

"did you come to tell me that? It's already been 8 months that you have been nurturing that child in you. Soon you will be a mother…" a smile forms itself on my lips. Yes. She will be a fantastic mother. Together with Jeralt, that Child will know true love. I am certain of it.

She nods at my question. She sips more of her tea and we start to chat about what is to come. Toys, beds, lectures, classes… everything about how the ba.. Byleth will live its life. We plan for nothing however, Sitri ending our conversation with her usual smile, and a gentle rub on her stomach.

"I just want it happy… Like me. Like Jeralt. Like you." she says while getting off the chair, right as the door rings again.

"Ah. It's probably Alois. And you have no worries to have Sitri. Byleth is in good hands. Especially in yours and Jeralt." I say with a smile, closing my eyes to not let her see my tears. I am not sure if those are from happiness or sadness, but I hope it's the fromer. And I get confirmation as Sitri looks up at me.

"I… I want you to be here. When the baby is born." she smiles at me, wider than usual. And I nod to her, right as she leaves with alois.

As soon as the door closes itself, I drop on my bed and look up at the ceiling.

"Sitiri… you are too kind. I am overjoyed and yet… why does my heart ache? Is it jealousy? Or is it something else? I… I Just wa-want you.. H.."

I can't finish my sentence. My throat is too tight for me to speak, hot tears stream out of my eyes, but it doesn't take long for me to wipe them off. It's alright. She's gonna be happy. You will make sure of that right goddess Sothis?

A month has passed since Sitri's visit. And I was now running with Alois right behind Jeralt, who was carrying his wife. She was panting and grunting hard and loud. As we run through the streets of the monastery's town, Sitri keeps apologising for her constant noise making, making most of the townsfolk stare at us.

"don't worry! It's not your fault the damn kid just decided to be out of it's jail quicker than anticipated! Right Alois?"

Jeralt says cheerfully, despite the semi dangerous circumstances. I was making sure that Sitri was kept in health, before I hear alois laugh, at his age, he has quite the boisterous and loud cackle.

"you are right capt'n! It's making a jailbreak! Ahahahahaha!"

Alois laughs as he run, and we all roll our eyes at how bad this was. But Sitiri does let out a tiny giggle, her hands holding tight to Jeralt's shirt as she does so.

We made it to the second floor of the monastery, and we use the infirmary for students as a makeshift room to assist in the baby's birth. However, as soon as Jeralt lays Sitiri down, Rhea looks at us and move her head towards the door.

"leave us alone. I need to be alone, and focus hard on this."

She states, confusing me and Jeralt the most.

"Erm.. What? It's my wife. I can't be somewhere else when she is giving birth to our child! What's the matter with you Rhea?"

Jeralt asks with clear anger in his voice, Alois looking a bit frightened by jeralt's anger.

"he's right archbishop. A wife in labor needs any assistance to make sure the birth is safe."

Rhea shakes her head and smiles, turning around to go near Sitri once more, and asks us again to leave. Alois does so, But Jeralt and I don't budge. One voice however makes us reconsider.

"don't worry... Mng… I-I will join you three with byleth… Promise. Please… Sweetie…" she looks straight at jeralt when she speaks, and with a sigh, he turns around, all the while making me leave too. I look at Sitiri again before we leave, and I see her smile. She's sweating with how much effort she is pouring out. Her hair is a mess and yet she smiles, even in those difficult times.

We both arrive in the room in front of the infirmary. The tension is heavy. Suffocating almost. Alois opens his mouth to speak, but Jeralt looks at him with pure ferocity in his gaze.

"shut the fuck up Alois. No jokes can lessen the tension right now. Try to learn that for once." he speaks harshly, but I can hardly blame him. As we wait, time seems to slow down. Each second is more painful than the last. My knees shake on their own, and the pit of my stomach has this ball of pressure that keeps pressing on me. My heart beats loudly and fast, keeping my senses on overdrive. So after… Sothis knows how long. We hear a click. The sound of a door opening. No one dares to move. We all look up as someone enters the room.

The archbishop does. Cradling a silent child. Impossible to tell the gender. The archbishop seems distant, but still hands the child over the Jeralt. He smiles for a second. Then we all notice how… Silent the newborn is. Jeralt looks up at rhea with fear in his eyes. I slowly turn my head to the archbishop as well. She quickly speaks up.

"the child is fine. Just a silent birth. But…"

"But what?" jeralt quickly asks, getting up and giving me the infant. It's then I notice how… cold it is. Before my mind can even question why that is, the archbishop speaks up.

"Sitiri… couldn't handle it. She… Died during the birth."

As soon as the word died is pronounced, my body freeze. A even worse silence befalls the room as the archbishop looks at Jeralt with sorry eyes.

"I… am so sorry for your loss. This baby, I will take care of it as my o-"

Before she can finish her sentence, a loud thud resonates in the room. Books fall from the shelf at how hard it was hit, and I look up to the source of the noise. The father of the baby.

"Don't. Your offer is empty. This child HAD A MOTHER ALREADY. WHAT HAPPENED IN THERE RHEA?" Before I could act, Jeralt grabs her by the collar, and pushes her to the wall. In a panic, I hand over the baby to alois, and pull on Jeralt's arm.

"Jeralt! Please wai-"

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

And just like that, it was night out for me. All I remember was his fist flying at me and a sharp pain in the forehead and the back of my head. A loud buzzing in my ears as I hear muffled voices and arguing, but I soon pass out. With the only image I can make out in my own darkness being for the woman that died today.


End file.
